Bliss
by OrangetteParfait
Summary: One-shots about Ana and Christian's blissful relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife, and Dad & Mom. There's smuts later on.


Setting: Ana and Christian on their honeymoon.

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Humor.

Words: 1,000

Anastasia's PoV

"Ana, I told you I want to give the world and everything you desires right? You just declined that Cartier emerald ring. It was beautiful." Christian is still pouting after I refuse to accept his "gift". I just don't like him telling me that he has a surprise to me and then he was just letting me choose any jewelry from some shop. And another reason was...

"Christian, I told you I don't need more jewelry and diamonds. You already gave me five last week, That's enough for me." I said. Taylor and Sawyer is still following behind us while we explore this mall.

"I just feel like I need to give you something, We are in our honeymoon remember? A man should give whatever his wife's heart desires." He still trying. And he said he was never the "Hearts and flowers" guy. I smiled at the thought, He was being very romantic since the wedding. No scratched that. He's been very romantic since we started although he don't want to show it.

"Well, it doesn't have to be all jewelries and all of the expensive things right?... " He is holding my hand while we explore around this place. It's my first time here in this country so everything is amazing.

"Then, what do you have in mind?. " He asked. I saw a crane machine with a cute sheep plush toys inside with different colors and cute expressions.

"Those. Get me one of those." I pointed my finger to the crane machine.

"Oh, you want one of those crane machines in our home I can do that. Do you also want some one of those Mario Karts machine or something?" He asked while trying to keep a straight face on I gave him a frown for one second and we both laughed.

I stopped laughing and said. "I want one of those, Christian.". He looks at me with an "are-you-serious?" face.

"I don't play one of those, Ana."

"There's always a first time in everything Mr. Grey. It wouldn't hurt if you will try to play one of those harmless claw machines. Plus, you told me that you will give whatever my heart desires right?." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he immediately puts up a determined face and inserts a coin in the slot machine.

"Mrs. Grey, You know he will just end up getting frustrated, mad and buying that damn machine." Sawyer says as he tries to hide his laugh because of Christian.

"I'll be sure to not to let him do that." I said.

Christian is already on his third try. Oh God...

"This fucking game I swear someone sabotaged this machine to get more money." He huffed. Okay maybe this is not a good idea.

The claw is always letting go of the plush before it reaches the hole. Small drops of sweat is already drilling down on his forehead. @Who knew that my billionaire CEO husband will take this claw machine games seriously like this.@ He keeps cursing under his breath. And I kept on laughing the whole time.

We've been here 30 minutes and Christian can't still get a single plush. @Maybe it's time to go back. @ I kissed his right cheek and said "Hey, let's go home okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want that stuff toy anymore?." He asked. I kinda feel sorry for him. All of that determination and he can't still can't a single one of that stuffed animal. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to get me one at the first place.

"Yes, it's just a stuff toy. It's fine Christian." I tried to assure him but I was a bit surprised when he inserted another coin in the slot. "Last one." He said.

I put my hand on top of his and slowly guide his hand who is resting at the claw machine's joystick to the left. The claw didn't let go of the toy this time. It dropped the prize and I let Christian get the stuffed toy out of the small box the at the bottom left. He gave it to me with a proud smile. I kissed him on his lips and kissed me back. It was quick but I can still feel his emotions.

I hugged the toy and we happily walked while his hand is holding mine.

Two hours later we are already on our hotel room getting ready to sleep. His phone "pinged" and I saw that there's a Google News alert on him. I saw that it was a picture of us earlier. "Christian!" I called him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked coming out of the shower with just a towel hanging on his waist.

"Look" I showed him the article.

"What a sweet simple couple! Billionaire Christian Grey spents 30 minutes trying to get a stuff toy for his wife!."

"Did I really spend 30 minutes on that game? " He asks.

"Around 30 minutes." I replied. We both laughed. We enjoyed that simple time. That's all that matters.

There are a lot of tweets completing on how cute we are and how happy we are at the end of the article. Some are women who says that they also want that kind of man with them.

"I am so lucky to be your wife, I love you Christian."

"And I love you too, Anastasia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian's PoV

After Ana and I finished three rounds of sex we decided to take a shower and go to bed. She was so exhausted that the moment she hit the bed she's already sound asleep. I joined her and does the same.

An hour later I suddenly woke without any particular reason. Ana is still sound asleep and I got up to get a glass of water.

When I get back I see Ana hugging the plum colored sheep and facing her side of the bed. @And she said she loves to cuddle with me after sex.@ I can't believe at 28 and I'm @slightly@ jealous at a stuffed toy getting the warm hugs from my wife. I smiled at the thought. It was pretty childish, I know. I just hugged her and joined her to sleep.


End file.
